Birthday Surprises
by Mrs. Kyle Hobbes
Summary: ONESHOT! She thinks he has a mission on her 21st birthday. But what she doesn't know is that she's in for the surprise of her life. Main characterxOC. rated for 2 words


First oneshot, so be nice.

I do not own Sky High.

* * *

_Thirty minutes until she's home. Thirty minutes. OK…what haven't I done? I baked the cake, have the champagne on ice, and the table is set. Dinner will be done be the time she gets home, what else do I need to do? OH! Rose petals and romantic music. Let me get those. _

_Twenty minutes. OK, let's go over the check list. Cake…Check. Champagne…check. Table set…check. Dinner…almost done. Rose petals…check. Romantic music…check. The ring…the ring…can I really go through with this? What am I thinking? Of course I can. I love her. Holy shit…I love her. I love her, AND I'm going to ask her to marry me. Holy Shit!_

_CRAP! Five minutes until she gets here. Ok dinner is on the table, and everything else is perfect. Now to wait._

* * *

Her head was killing her, her feet hurt, she was sore from the stress her job as a healer at the hospital was causing. BUT…it was Friday. That made up for all stress, the pain, the insults from her ungrateful patients, and the undermining of her superiors. Friday. Her 21st Birthday. Her boyfriend had tried so hard convince her not to go in today, but the thought of something happening to one of her long term patients while she wasn't there scared her. Her boyfriend; now there was a scary thought. They had met while they were juniors, and although they hadn't exactly hit it off, they had been dating since her senior year. Unfortunately, he had a mission and wouldn't be there tonight. _Ugh!, why couldn't super villains take a break once in a while?_

"Hey, June! What are you still doing here? I thought I told you to go home after you saw your patients. You should at least have part of the day off on your birthday."

"But…" Her superior was giving her the rest of the day off…that only happened once in a blue moon.

"NOW! GO HOME JUNE! EAT CAKE, DO SOMETHING!" _This girl has no idea what she's in for._

"I…I…um, OK?" _Now, here I am, driving home to an empty house on my 21__st__ birthday. OMG…I'm pathetic._

* * *

She walked in the house and the first thing she noticed were flowers on the hall table. She opened the card to read its inside. _Sorry I couldn't be there, but I left you something in the kitchen_, was all it said. No, love your boyfriend, ect.

She slowly walked into the kitchen stopping short at the sight before her. There were lit candles all over the room with rose petals on the floor. There were three candles on the table and a delicious looking dinner on the table with champagne on ice beside the table. There was a cake on the kitchen counter that looked like the best thing she had ever seen.

Two arms slowly wrapped themselves around her from behind, pulling her into a tight embrace. She stiffened in fright before realizing that it was just her boyfriend_. HER BOYFRIEND!?!_ She spun around to angrily poke her finger into her said man's chest.

"Warren Joseph Peace! How dare you lie to me just to set all this up? I have half a mind not to—" she was cut off by his lips claiming hers. She was pushed roughly into the door's archway where he continued to not let her move until he was sure she was calm.

"I didn't lie, June. I told you I would be on a mission. You just didn't know that dinner was the mission. Besides, we both know you love when I cook. Happy Birthday." She only glared half-heartedly before resting her head on his chest.

"It's beautiful." She replied before leaning up to kiss him again. "Thank you." She slowly pulled out of his grasp, as if it were going to kill her to be out of his arms for more than a moment, and walked to the beautifully decorated table. Warren caught her hand again, kissed her for a third time, before working up to asking the one question he was starting to fear.

"June, you love me right?"

"Of course I love you. I wouldn't have been dating you for the past four years, if I didn't love you."

"Good." He dropped down to one knee before asking that one fateful question, "Will you, June Renee Carter, marry me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Please send me a review saying if you liked it or not. Thanks a bunch. 


End file.
